Convince Me
by Running-On-Air-jjw
Summary: "Well, father, that is where you are wrong. I, apparently, did you wrong. I did, seeing as I'm gayer than the fourth of july, I'm fucking Harry Potter, and I'm planning on adopting one day." ;;; Draco lets something slip and what comes after is a bit delicious and a bit humiliating. Exactly how will his father, his mother, and one Harry Potter react? WARNING; SLASH:SMUT


AN: So, this is my first _published_ smut story. I hope that it meets everyone's standards and isn't terrible. Once again a Drarry but you all know how Drarry can take over lives. So, please review and enjoy.

Warnings: Smut, BDSM

.

.

.

"What has you tapping, Draco?"

Draco immediately stilled his tapping fingers and was surprised when he had to force his tapping foot to halt as well. Draco gave a small polite smile to his father, not daring to show how anxious he was. He sat up straighter and made a conscious effort not to glance at the clock again, knowing it would give him away. He shook his head slightly at his father.

"Oh, no particular reason, Father."

"Are you sure, darling? You seem quite distracted." Narcissa murmured to him, emphasising the ending word to him with a knowing glint in her eyes. His smile grew tighter and he had to fight not to frown.

"No, mother, I am fine. Do continue about what you were talking about? Pierre, was it, Father?" Draco said quietly, turning to his father.

"We'd moved on from that topic long ago, Draco, if you'd have been paying attention."

"So sorry. What were you talking about then?" Draco said and had to swallow a sigh.

"Blaise, now." Narcissa informed him. Draco tensed.

"Blaise? Why were we talking about Blaise?"

"If you had been paying attention-" Lucius started.

"And, was not so distracted-" Narcissa put in.

"You might've known." Lucius finished.

"Okay, I get it. Now, tell me why you were discussing one of my friends?"

"Didn't you hear? He came out with that muggle Joshua Hayrick just last week, got married to him and everything." Lucius said with a sneer. Narcissa frowned and Draco sighed.

"I've known that, father. I was there when they met."

"What!? And, you continue to associate-"

"Father, the war is over. I will not condemn myself to a life of solitude simply because all of my friends aren't meeting your pureblood standards." Draco said firmly.

"This isn't about the war! It is more than that." Lucius snarled heatedly and Narcissa flinched. "It is a muggle, more than that, a muggle male. Mrs. Zabini is distraught that she'll never get grandchildren and the Zabini line will die out."

"Father, she no longer carries that name. She is Mrs. Fafeters now and she couldn't care less about the Zabini line. And, there is nothing wrong with muggles as we've all told you so many times." Draco said.

"Yet, you fail to approach the subject of your little friend being gay." Lucius pressed, curling his lip.

"Lucius, that is enough." Narcissa said firmly.

"Narcissa, you can not actually-"

"I can and I do. Now, this is a family dinner and we will not be discussing such matters at the table. Eat your food and drop it. Allow your son to associate with whom he wishes and leave it be." Narcissa ordered, her blue eyes narrowed and locked onto her husband. Lucius slouched slightly and pouted. Draco had to bite back a snort of amusement at the display.

"Yes, but he tarnishes the Malfoy's name by-"

"And if you recall, the majority of the tarnish on this family name is something you can actually take responsibility for. Do not ever try and lay that on our son." Narcissa snapped, her back stiff and her eyes blazing and narrowed even more into slits.

"I do not deny it. Which, that is the reason I press for Draco to associate with more caliber magical people, that's all. It is not out of disrespect for his choices." Lucius said calmly and Draco could see how annoyed he was at having to rein in his true opinion.

"Blaise is a pureblood, father." Draco piped up.

"The last of his line! He cannot produce children if he is buggering some bloke up the arse!" Lucius exploded and Draco flinched violently. Narcissa stood up and slammed her hand down on the table.

"What. Did. I. Say?" She hissed. "Not at the dinner table! I will not tolerate it!"

"Narcissa," Lucius was on a roll now, "the traditional standards of a true pureblood is being washed away by that Zabini! He is also frequently around our son that could easily be influenced! Do you not want grandchildren!?"

"Have you never heard of adoption?" Draco said with a frown. Lucius scoffed.

"Not of true linear blood. Whoever Zabini would adopt, he wouldn't be a true Zabini."

"Never heard of the adoption potion?" Draco pressed.

"Still wouldn't be a true Zabini."

"But, that's not the-"

"It doesn't matter! What matters is that he is a traitor to the pureblood expectations, traditions, and line. You shouldn't be associated with someone as such. You shouldn't be subjected to that sort." Lucius snipped, sounding triumphant as if he ended the conversation.

"I think I can decide who I want to spend my time with, father. And, what sort? Gays?" Draco asked sharply.

"Yes, gays. Aren't you in constant fear of the advances Zabini may have towards you? Doesn't it bother you when he looks at you too long or too much?" Lucius said as if everything he was saying made sense.

"No, I am not. If you must know, Blaise and I are only friends and we've both made that clear to each other. However, there is nothing wrong with being gay."

"How can you say such a thing!? It is unnatural? How will they have a heir and-"

"There you go again with continuing the bloodline and having heirs! Maybe the pureblood families should have more children in case one turns out to be gay!" Draco snapped. Lucius huffed and Narcissa turned to stare at Draco intently.

"Placing the blame on the parents for having a child turn out wrong is not right." Lucius muttered. Draco gaped at him incredulously.

"How so?" Draco snarled.

"I mean, look at you. Narcissa and I did a wonderful job on you and the elves did most of the work until you could. You're straight and will one day carry on the Malfoy line. If only you could discard the disdainful company you keep, you would be fine."

Draco gave a startled laugh of shock. The one time he finally got his father's praise and it was unfounded and unwanted. He slowly sat down his fork and stared at his plate. His mother stared at him, her sharp blue eyes gazing at him knowingly. However, Draco didn't think her gaze had anything to do with knowing that he was ready to leave as she did before. No, she knew something else and how she knew, Draco would never be able to tell. He stood up with a cold smile.

"Besides, Draco, Blaise's muggle owns a gay BDSM club! How uncouth!" Lucius said with a sneer.

"I already know, father. That is where they met." Draco said slowly, bracing his hands in the table to and leaning forward. His father's eyes widened as he made the connection. Draco had been present when they met, he said so himself.

"What!? Why were you in there? You have business in such a place!" Lucius burst out.

"Well, father, that is where you are wrong. I, apparently, did you wrong. I did, seeing as I'm gayer than the fourth of july, I'm fucking Harry Potter, and I'm planning on adopting one day."

Lucius' face was priceless and well worth the admission he had been trying to avoid. Draco nodded curtly at his blinking mother and turned and strode from the room. He slammed out the door and strode outside, his heart hammering away in his chest. With a deep breath, he stepped past the wards. The breath caught in his throat and hitched and he realized that he was about to cry. Without a second thought, he turned on the spot and disappeared with a sharp crack. When he landed, the tears had fallen.

He didn't hesitate to walk swiftly towards the Burrow. He knew Harry would be there. Mandatory Sunday dinners occurred at the Burrow as well as the Malfoy manor. It was one of the reasons Malfoy didn't mind giving up the valuable time they got together. He hastily swiped the tears away and hurried to the door. He knew he was breaking so many rules by doing this. He was going to cause a fuss, he knew it.

He knocked on the door anyways. He could hear the bustling around continue on as if he hadn't even knocked. He almost went to knock again when he heard the footsteps coming. He wiped at his face again, hoping against hopes that it wasn't obvious that he'd been crying. The door yanked open and in all his glory, Ron Weasley stood there.

And, just like that, Draco was crying again.

"Malfoy?" Ron spluttered, shock evident in his voice.

Draco wanted to stomp his feet and scream at the sky. All he wanted was to speak to Harry, just one moment, and then go home. But no, he was forced to see the bewildered ginger with the stupid face instead. So, due to all his frustration and hurt he was feeling, the tears came unbidden and crossed the threshold of his eyes to run down his cheeks. Ron looked panicked and slammed the door in his face.

"Bloody hell! There is a crying Draco Malfoy's at our doorstep!"

Draco was astonished at the small watery laugh that tore past his lips and the fact that Ron had actually pulled it from him wasn't lost on him. He heard all the bustling stop for a moment inside and he closed his eyes, hoping for one person's voice. Instead, the silence stretched on until there was a flurry of activity. Multiple bumps and thuds sounded as running feet came towards the door. Draco took a reflexive step back in fear of his own health. And, for the second time, the door yanked open. This time, it was exactly who Draco wanted to see. He cried harder.

"Draco?" Harry blurted out, stepping out the house.

"Since when do you call him Draco?" Ginny asked as the group of Weasley's and one Granger all crowded in the doorway to watch.

"What's wrong? Hey, why are you crying?" Harry murmured, concern twisting his features. Draco just cried even harder and shook his head, feeling foolish. Apparently, this was too much for him and he didn't even hesitate to grab Draco and hug him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted but Hermione shushed them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I shouldn't have come here. I just- I needed to talk to you- to warn you." Draco choked out, quickly wiping his face. He felt better in Harry's protective hold.

"Warn me? What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked, blatantly ignoring the Weasleys.

"I told mother and father about me. They know now. My father is an apparent homophobe and I lost my temper."

"Oh... Oh. Well, you didn't tell them about us, did you?" Harry asked and behind him, multiple gasps rang out but Harry didn't pay it any mind.

"My exact words were, I believe, "I'm fucking Harry Potter.", so yeah, I did." Draco admitted.

"Okay. Alright. Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly, reaching up to brush Draco's hair back. Draco sighed and leaned into the touch.

"Yes." Draco murmured.

"Don't lie to me." Harry said firmly, his voice getting lower and more commanding. His Dom voice. Draco blinked open his eyes, recognizing the new game he was playing, and cleared his throat.

"No." He whispered hoarsely.

"Well, I'll just have to explain to the Weasleys later then, won't I?" Harry murmured, tightening his grip around Draco's waist.

"I don't know, you tell me." Draco whispered.

Then, without an explanation or a goodbye, Harry pulled them into apparition and they disappeared on the spot with a sharp crack. They stumbled as they landed in Draco's apartment. Before Draco could say a word, Harry was kissing him. Draco didn't even have to stop and think as he kissed back. Harry gave a small grunt and pushed Draco towards the nearest surface, which just happened to be the couch.

Draco fell back and pulled Harry with him, moaning slightly as Harry managed to sneak his hands under Draco's shirt. One of the hands left from under his shirt and grabbed onto both of his wrists and slammed them down. Draco automatically arched upwards and squirmed as if to try and break free from his hold. Harry laughed softly into his lips and pulled away, kissing down his neck and jaw.

"Just feel. Let me take care of you, let me make it better." Harry murmured.

That was how it was. Harry always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Draco sighed heavily as Harry's breath ghosted over his pulse point. He squirmed again, just a little wiggle of his hips, and Harry laughed again but with more mirth this time. Draco glanced up, his eyes narrowing as they locked onto the amused brilliant green eyes staring back down at him. He defiantly bit Harry on the chin. Harry gave a jolt and his eyes darkened.

"Don't tease me." Draco told him firmly.

"I'll do as I please." Harry said gruffly.

"Not with me." Draco sniffed, going lax and feigning disinterest, despite the fact that he was almost painfully aroused at the moment.

"Ah, but you're mine, remember? You said so yourself. Last time." Harry murmured, nuzzling his neck. Draco gave a petite shrug a small sound of nonchalance.

"Didn't really mean it. I'm my own person, you know. Who knows, Potter, I might go find someone else to please me." Draco said calmly.

He closed his eyes when Harry stiffened, as he was prone to do whenever Draco taunted him. He felt more than he heard Harry inhale deeply at his throat. He waited, counting back in his head, and wondered how long it would take for Harry to lose it this time. Harry's grip on his wrists tightened as if reassuring himself that Draco couldn't really leave at that particular moment. Then, slowly, Harry raised his head and looked Draco dead in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice very uncharacteristically soft for the position they were in at that moment. Draco knew immediately that Harry was going to take care of him before he took care of him.

"I'm- Not yet, but I'll be okay. I just- It sort of hurts that after everything, my father can't and refuses to change. What's worse, he hates my "sort", as he called people who were gay." Draco murmured, leaning his head against the arm of the couch.

"You try so hard..." Harry whispered, rewarding him with a soft kiss for his troubles. Draco sighed and let the warmth unfurl in his chest.

"S'Not enough. Never enough with him." Draco breathed back, unable to say the words with those piercing green eyes so soft on his face as Draco knew they would be. He wouldn't be able to handle it.

"When will you realize that he doesn't deserve your effort?" Harry asked. Draco blinked open his eyes then. Harry stared down at him, his face pained and his eyes softer than Draco had been able to imagine.

"He's my father, Harry. He knows my worth and-"

"No!" Harry burst out loudly, causing Draco to snap his mouth closed, and he breathed out deeply before continuing. "I know your worth, Draco, he does not. He doesn't get to see you like I do. He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't l... I know your worth, okay? And, I know it is more than his puny mind can even start to create as an idea."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment, just gazing up at Harry's face. When had they reached this point in their- in their relationship? Was it even to be called that? He didn't quite know, if he was honest with himself. Of course, of all the people he had access to, Harry Potter was the last person he expected to get entangled with. He'd actually thought he would end up with Blaise after some drunken night of horniness. He assumed that they'd just be best friends who fucked. It sort of solved his problem he had with certain...feelings. Problems he preferred to avoid.

But, then he had been coerced into going to that blasted BDSM club with Blaise. Why he ever allowed that cheeky Italian to talk him into that, Draco would never recall. However, he didn't regret it. He had happened up on the one and only Harry Potter. It was the last person he had ever expected to run into in that environment. Harry had been equally startled to see him there as well. Draco could admit that Harry was more in his element there than Draco had ever managed to achieve, despite his efforts.

What got them started was the fact that Draco simply couldn't resist making smart, snarky comments, even while knowing Harry Potter enjoyed spanking people who didn't learn to curb their tongue. Draco had lashed out, pulling his old sharp tongued self from school as if he and Harry had never left. It had been easy and almost comforting. Harry, however, was in an environment that allowed him to be more controlling than if they were in a normal club.

Harry had been trying his hardest to get under Draco's skin, playing on the fact that he wouldn't hesitate to make Draco obey. Of course, Draco wouldn't take that and they began a game of sorts. Blaise and Draco continued to come back every weekend and Draco always bickered and pushed the limits with Harry. Blaise met up with the owner, interested in starting a club of his own in the wizarding world. That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

The tension Draco and Harry had came to a head on about the fourth week of intense tongue lashings (not that kind) and constant push-pull power struggles. Finally, Harry had been unable to get the fact that he wanted Draco to submit to him out of his head and Draco was quite interested in some of the things he saw in the club. Harry had challenged Draco, knowing the arrogant blond wouldn't be able to refuse, and claimed that Draco would succumb to Harry if Harry actually tried for it, saying that Draco couldn't resist.

It was supposed to be a one time push-pull sort of sex thing. Harry hadn't actually wanted to take Draco on as his sub, acknowledging deep down that Draco didn't have the capacity for just that. His potential was for much more and Harry meant that he wouldn't degrade the blond in anyway. However, Draco and him clicked like some sort of puzzle and it just worked. Draco drove Harry mad, in more ways than one, and kept him happy and pleased and excited. Harry took care of Draco, in all ways, and not in a domineering way or a patronizing way.

They'd been going on with their 'not-quite-a-relationship-but-not-just-fuckbuddies-either' for months now. It worked for them and neither had high expectations. They kept it simple and quiet. Only Blaise knew that they were together and the various muggles that had seen them at the club on the few occasions they went to play. They never really talked about progressing the relationship but Draco knew that sometimes, it was on the tip of Harry's tongue.

Draco took a moment as he was staring at Harry to really think about it. Now that he had blasted it to his parents and the Weasleys, there wasn't anyone else they really cared about knowing. But, thinking about going even farther in their...relationship seemed almost like something impending. Staring up into those caring green eyes, Draco wondered how he hadn't saw this coming.

What wasn't there to love about the man?

From the top of his head to his feet, Harry was gorgeous. His hair was always messy, enhancing the just shagged look even if he hadn't been just shagged. Draco always pretended to be bothered by his hair but really, Draco loved it. His eyes were always bright and startling and oh so expressive. Draco mocked Harry for how easily he could be read but really, Draco loved it. His whole body and even more than that. Harry had a gentleness, a tenderness about him that couldn't be helped. As a dominant, he cared for his submissive very much. But, it was even more than that.

Harry cared about Draco.

It was that mixed with his possessiveness that made him the perfect dominant. He tended to enjoy control and holding onto what was his so as to never lose it. He had always lost the things he considered his and now worked to never go through that again, even in his sex partners. He had a power, a strength that was inside as well as surrounding him. He exuded confidence and power and strength...and safety.

Draco hadn't ever thought he was submissive. In fact, he had prided himself in being the dominant one in his relationships. He wouldn't bow to anyone, wouldn't give up control. That's how he had believed. But, he hadn't known what it really meant to be a submissive. It was more than actually being naturally obedient or even submissive. It was different than he had expected. It was trusting and letting go and feeling safe in a way he hadn't ever before.

Of course, he never said it out loud, never admitted it outside the confines of his mind, but he liked relinquishing control. He liked it quite a bit. He enjoyed how it felt to just hand over all his trust to Harry and get lost in what he was feeling. There was something about Harry taking the reigns and demanding things that made him feel as if over all, he was the one winning after all. And, it helped that he enjoyed the feeling of pleasing Harry more than he would admit. For him to make Harry come undone, simply by being himself, it felt like he had gotten lucky.

He hadn't ever thought about if one day Harry decided he wanted an actual submissive. He never even contemplated the idea that Harry might actually want someone else who was actually technically a submissive, through and through. Because, Draco wasn't. He fought Harry, every step of the way. He held out until he couldn't anymore. Draco rather thought that Harry liked breaking down those prickly walls of his, enjoyed the challenge. He hadn't ever considered that Harry might tire of it.

The thought of Harry leaving because Draco wouldn't give him that made Draco's stomach clench. He hadn't meant to but somehow, he had come to depend on Harry for more than just sex. He had come to care for him and Harry did mean something to him. Draco knew that he loved him in some way but wasn't sure if it was the way Harry deserved. It was all very complicated and maybe that was why they never focused on that. But now, now, they had no choice.

The simple fact was that Draco had slipped up and told someone and now the Weasleys knew. He didn't doubt that Harry would want to tell them something and he sincerely doubted that Harry wanted to tell them the truth. It wasn't very flattering on their part. And, Draco was almost a hundred percent sure that they didn't know about Harry's little BDSM life.

Draco swallowed and his mind raced faster and faster as he tried to anticipate how this might end. Harry was scanning his face too, as he tended to do when he wanted to know what Draco was thinking. Of course, Draco kept his face deliberately impassive and simply gazed back. Harry sighed and pressed his forehead and against Draco's, their breathing mingling. Somehow, that was more intimate than spanking was.

"Are you going to stop with me because your father wants you to?" Harry whispered and his voice came out all scratchy. He sounded strangely uncertain.

"What?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Are you going to leave and pretend this never happened? Are you going to conform to what your father wants and go off and marry some pureblood Slytherin girl and produce a heir and continue for the rest of your life to try and please your father? Are you going to stop this with me?"

"What is this?"

As soon as he said the words, he wanted to suck them right back in and eat them. He cringed and he snapped his eyes closed so he didn't have to see those damn expressive green eyes boring into his. Harry stilled and Draco did too. He waited and yet, Harry said not a word or even twitched. Draco was beginning to think that Harry didn't even know when Harry finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"This is us, I suppose. We're...us." Harry said slowly.

"Yes, but what are we doing?" Draco reiterated, opening his eyes and staring at Harry determinedly.

"I don't know." Harry pressed his forehead harder against Draco's, his eyes growing pleading. "All I am sure about, is that I don't want to stop."

"I see." Draco said slowly.

"Are you going to leave? I can convince you to stay." Harry muttered.

And, the thought hadn't even once crossed Draco's mind but Harry was kissing him then and he didn't want Harry to ever stop convincing him. Harry rolled his hips, squeezing his eyes and groaning at the delicious friction they had. What was absolutely pathetic was that not once during that depressing talk did his erection deflate because Harry straddling his hips never left the back of his mind.

Harry managed to unbutton Draco's shirt with only one hand while the other continued to hold Draco's wrists firmly and unyieldingly. As soon as the button-up was spread wide to reveal his pale chest, Harry was breaking that searing kiss and planting small, hot, wet nips down his neck and chest. Draco was panting embarrassedly and trying to simultaneously nudge Harry back up for more kissing and squirm Harry down so those skillful lips would turn their attention to more sensitive parts of his body. Harry didn't get far, the arm length to hold Draco's wrists didn't go on forever, and he had to kiss his way back up.

"Sit up." Harry ordered softly. Draco opened his eyes and slowly sat up but only to brace his elbows. Harry scowled playfully and pinched Draco's hip.

"All the way." Harry growled. Draco's mouth went dry and he sat up, bringing them nose to nose. Harry smiled and gave him a cute little nuzzle with his nose.

"Sap." Draco said and was annoyed at how breathy he sounded. Harry grinned.

"You like it."

He did but he wouldn't ever admit it. He rolled his eyes and Harry reached out, slipping the offending shirt away to reveal his whole chest. Harry had seen his chest plenty of times over the months they had been together but he still stared at it with lust, as if it had been his very first teasing glance. Harry dipped his head to lightly scrape his teeth over Draco's shoulder, making Draco shut his eyes and sigh. But then, Harry rolled his hips again and bared down as he did so, making Draco moan.

The added pressure of his hips and the feeling of Harry nearly biting him was intensely erotic. Harry did it again, once, twice, and a third time. Draco's head fell back and his hands gripped Harry's hips, clawing at them. It felt good and Draco didn't doubt that he could find release at this angle and with Harry's nipping growing increasingly rougher and harder with each roll of his hips. But, Harry abruptly stopped, making Draco give an involuntary whine.

"Hush. Come on." Harry said, standing up and holding out his hand. Draco pursed his lips, making a show of trying to decide. Finally, he stood and walked past Harry, ignoring the offered hand.

Harry smacked his arse hard for that as he passed. Draco gave a small jolt and bit his lip against the groan he wanted to give. He was still very much turned on but didn't want to give Harry the satisfaction just yet. They went into the bedroom and Draco acted as if he was simply about to get ready for bed and not what would probably be one of the most intense orgasms in his life. Somehow, it soothed his ego.

"Telling me to hush. Who do you think you are, hmm? What right do- Oomph!"

Harry had whirled him around and tossed him to his bed. Draco landed, lifting his head to glare at Harry. He only received a even stare in return. Draco felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. That stare, the even one, and those steady eyes, the demanding gaze, never failed to make him want to submit. Every damn time, he was ready to hand over that control. But, he knew he wouldn't. Not yet.

"Lift your hips." Harry told him, his voice coming out smooth and hard. Draco had to stifle a groan and arched an eyebrow.

"Why should I?" Draco challenged. Harry smiled thinly and prowled forward. And, it was a prowl. Harry stalked, almost like a cat. It made Draco's breath hitch.

"Don't make me punish you, Draco. I am trying to convince you, after all." Harry murmured.

Draco had to swallow the words that punishment might actually help with the convincing and merely stared up at Harry who had finally reached him. Draco's heart pounded and he still didn't lift his hips. Harry shook his head, almost fondly, and reached down to unbuckle his belt.

"You'll pay for it later." Harry promised.

"Will I?" Draco mumbled.

Harry hummed and grabbed the belt out of the loops. He tossed it aside after mockingly tapping it lightly over Draco's belly button and making Draco's stomach dance and tremble. Harry reached back down and undid Draco's trousers and opened them to reveal the silk underwear underneath. Harry went to his knees and pressed a small kiss at the small patch of blond curls peeking out. Draco had to slam his head back so as to not watch that dark head bent over his lap.

Harry stripped his pants clean off and the underwear went next, leaving Draco completely naked in all his glory. And, as if it was the first time, Harry stared at him fully. Draco had become used to this but still squirmed at those heavy eyes watching him. Harry breathed hotly against the hard length of Draco bobbing merely a few centimetres away. Draco groaned and bucked his hips. He received a sharp smack right above his erection for that.

"Don't move until I tell you." Harry said gruffly. His voice brooked no argument and Draco immediately stilled, falling into the order as easily as if he had decided it for himself.

With that, Harry suddenly leaned forward and placed a small, almost loving kiss to Draco's head. Draco's head swam as he tried to not move. He knew that if he did, Harry's warm mouth wouldn't even give him what he wanted. And, at this moment, he was already painfully hard. Then, without warning, Harry suddenly licked up his shaft. Draco clenched the sheets and curled his toes, refusing to move.

Of course, he had only so much restraint. It snapped when Harry abruptly took his whole length down his throat. Draco gave a strangled cry and arched, his mind going blank at the suddenness of that wet, heat enveloping him. Harry pulled back, sucking almost harshly as he pulled up, and sat back on his haunches. He'd nearly succeeded in pulling Draco undone. However, Draco held onto his sanity.

"Turn over." Harry ordered, once again using that gruff and hard voice. Draco rolled over.

"Stay."

With that, Harry's feet was padding away. Draco sighed heavily as he waited, his cock throbbing almost mockingly. He was tempted to rut against the sheets but he refused to react like a bloody teenager. After a few moments, Harry walked back in and the door clicked shut again. He felt the bed dip and kept his eyes closed and his arms at his side and his legs straight and his cock plastered against his stomach. Harry hummed, a small approving sound, before he was reaching out to spread Draco's legs open more.

"Lift your hands." Harry told him. Draco didn't and the smack that filled the air was to be expected really. The sting of a hand against his arse was absolutely perfect and his cock was forced to rub against the mattress. He groaned at the friction.

"Do it." Harry demanded. Draco finally lifted his hands until they were above his head.

Before Draco knew what was happening, Harry had lifted his hands off the bed and to the top of the headboard. Something like rough silk tied his hands together and in place. It forced him to be lifted off the bed slightly and his shoulders strained. It wasn't comfortable, not at all, but it didn't hurt. His cock bobbed against the mattress and he gripped the wooden headboard as if it was a life float.

Harry crawled back down to the end of the bed, making sure that Draco wasn't on his knees. He spread the legs open a bit more and then crawled between them. Draco had his head bowed so all he could see was the crisp white sheets. So, he jolted when fingers started caressing his arse. He closed his eyes and the anticipation built and built as one finger teasingly traced his crack.

"I don't suppose you want me to spank you again, do you? With your favorite toy then?"

"Harry..." Draco said quietly, not able to refuse but not able to exclaim how much he wanted it.

"Hmm, I suppose not." Harry whispered, dipping one finger and running it from the top of his crack, over his puckering hole, and to the base of his balls. Draco trembled and conflict warred in him. He knew that he would give in, he always did and always wanted to, but he just couldn't right yet.

"Harry..." He repeated more firmly this time. Harry brought that one finger right back up, pausing at his entrance to press against it slightly before continuing on. Draco pressed back but his position didn't give him much movement.

Harry withdrew the finger and Draco groaned, only for the groan to cut off as teeth suddenly raked over one arse cheek. He yelped, pressing back automatically only to have Harry back away. He settled down, panting, and Harry pressed another kiss to his arse. Draco closed his eyes and sweat covered him in a sheen now as he worked to not move. Harry's lips were practically sinful as they roamed over every open expanse of just his arse cheeks.

Finally, his tongue teased at his crack. Draco sucked in a sharp breath as Harry spread his cheeks and pressed a small kiss to his hole. Hot breath teased him and he clenched the headboard tighter. And then, Harry was licking and diving his tongue in all the magnificent ways and the magnificent places- oh yes merlin yes right there- and driving Draco mad. Harry hummed and pressed his tongue all the way in.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco shouted, pressing back involuntarily. Harry pulled back.

"Should I make you come like this, Draco?" He wondered in a musing voice.

"Yes." Draco replied as his mind whirred.

"I don't think I will." Harry murmured and gave another sharp smack to his arse, sending Draco rocking forward and making his cock rub the mattress. Draco groaned in pity and moaned in pleasure all at once.

"Maybe, there will be no toys this time. Maybe, I'll just convince you by fucking you senseless." Harry informed him casually. Draco's breath wheezed out.

"Just- Do something." Draco demanded snappishly.

"Or, maybe I'll leave you hear tied up forever as mine and only mine. That would solve the problem, wouldn't it? I won't have to do anything at all."

Draco heard it for the threat it was.

"Gods, Harry, please." Draco murmured.

"If it's what you want, what you need."

"Yes." Draco breathed.

And, that was all Harry wanted apparently. Draco heard fumbling and Harry spread his legs wider, making his cock hang closer to the bed. Harry rubbed his arse softly before the bed was being abandoned. Draco barely had time to wonder where Harry was going when something was trailing across his arse, a soft whisper against his skin. He froze and his lungs seized up as his cock pulsed.

Flogger.

A small whoosh and then, a sting against his arse. It was not a light hit but not unbearable either. He surged forwards slightly and his cock rubbed against the mattress again. He keened, loving his favorite toy of them all. Again, Harry hit and again, Draco surged forwards. There was perfection in the pleasure he got from the friction of his cock against the mattress and the pain from the flogger. It made him dizzy and his whole body was pulled taut. With every hit, he moaned louder and louder, crying out sooner rather than later. Harry didn't let up.

Draco loved it, merlin, he loved it. It felt so fucking good and he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. He had given up all of his control by this point, completely trusting Harry with it all. Harry didn't disappoint. The contrast of the friction from the front and the sting from the back was amazing. It was also maddening. He was only brushing his cock once and the stings were timed perfectly so not as to send him over the edge. He was writhing and panting now.

The heat in his arse was wonderful and he wriggled, enjoying it. The next hit was placed closer to his balls and he yelped. The next hit actually made contact with them and he moaned loudly, asking in a garbled speech for Harry to please, please do that again. Harry did. And again, and again, and again. He couldn't feel the heat building and the coil inside of him pulling tighter and tighter. But, merlin, it wasn't enough. Gods, it wasn't enough and he needed more.

"Harry! Harry, fuck! Please, I'm- Gods-"

The flogger stopped and Draco whined deep in his throat. Then, hands were running all over his arse, slick and soft. Harry gave a strangled groan to see the pink cheeks and continued to caress. Then, a finger was pushing in his entrance and Draco's mouth was making a perfect circle as he gasped out lowly. It felt so, so fucking wonderful. A second finger, quickly followed by a third, and Draco's vision swam.

Harry twisted and pumped his fingers, making Draco rock back. The heat of his cheeks and the fingers working so carefully had him trembling. Finally, Harry deemed Draco prepared and lined himself up. He was painfully hard, so ready, and he slowly slid forward. He inched in as slow as he could, gritting his teeth. Draco groaned and threw his head back, his wrists being dug into by his constraints. He would have marks but he didn't even care.

Once Harry was fully sheathed, he reached around and gave Draco's cock one slow tug. Draco saw stars and gave a hoarse cry. He wanted to come so badly, needed to. However, Harry released him. It was torture but oh so blissful. Then, Harry started rocking back and then forward. It was a slow pace that set both of their teeth on edge. Draco's legs trembled and only then he realized that Harry had finally put him on his knees. A hand caressed over his arching back and Draco wriggled his hips.

"Fuck! Harry, Harry, Harry... Please, please, please..."

In all honesty, Draco wasn't in any right mind to even know what was falling past his lips. He was positive that he was begging and he couldn't even feel ashamed of that. Because, his cock was starting to throb to the point of pain. He needed to find release so badly but Harry kept up that slow, torturous pace that only made them worse.

"Are you mine?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Draco answered in a rushed babble but it was the truth and Harry heard it in the incoherent words.

"Are you going to leave me?" Harry asked and picked up his pace slightly. He managed to brush that point inside of Draco that made Draco scream.

"No! Gods, no. I hadn't even thought... Merlin, fuck! Harry, I need you. Always, I need..."

"So, you'll stay?" Harry spat as his teeth grinded harder. He angled up and brushed that part again. Draco thrashed and called out hoarsely.

"Yes! Forever, if you'll have me. If you want! Merlin, yes!" Draco shouted.

Apparently, that was the magic words. The next thing Draco knew, Harry slammed back into him and Draco rocked forward. Harry pulled back and slammed forward, panting and moaning as he did so. Harry kept up this ruthless pace, managing to brush Draco's prostate every single damn time. Draco was a mess, writhing and thrashing and screaming and rambling incoherent things and nearly sobbing.

This, this was what he loved. Harry doing this, taking care of him in so many different ways. Harry gripped his hips and went faster and harder. Draco was wild and begging and pleading. Harry slammed in and out, again and again. Draco was so close, so close. He needed, wanted... He couldn't even think.

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Please!?" Draco cried out. He didn't even know what he was asking for but merlin, he sure hoped he got permission.

"Come for me, Draco!" Harry shouted hoarsely.

The intense orgasm slammed into him as soon as his name passed Harry's lips. He suspected it had more to do with the fact that Harry had given Draco permission that the fact that he'd said Draco's name. Draco came shouting Harry's name like the oath it was and his vision turning completely white. He rode out the waves of shocking pleasure as Harry came too.

Then, he slumped down as his limbs trembled with the aftershock of it. Harry fumbled around for his wand and with a small wave, Draco was released from his ties and flopped down fully on the bed. Harry sighed and sank down right beside him. He waved his wand and the come was cleared from the sheets and from their bodies. Draco curled up and his eyes kept fluttering closed as his breathing evened out.

"Come here." Harry whispered. Draco blinked blearily and without hesitation or protest, he slid over and curled into Harry.

"Mmm." Draco mumbled.

"I love you." Harry whispered into his blond hair. If Draco had the energy, he might've tensed before answering. But, as it was, he didn't and so he seemed casual and sleepy as he replied.

"I love you, Harry." He whispered.

"You'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay. Never thought of leaving, actually. I enjoyed the convincing anyways."

"Go to sleep, love."

"Mhm."

When Harry woke up, it was to a sharp knock on the door. Now, Harry had been to Draco's flat plenty of times but that didn't mean he knew how to answer the door or who might show. He was about to nudge Draco awake to handle it. However, he never got the chance. The door flung open and Narcissa Malfoy stood there, her eyes immediately landing on them. Harry blinked sleepily before jolting in shock.

Narcissa Malfoy!

Draco's mother!

Fuck.

Her blue eyes stared at them in a calculating way and for a moment, Harry didn't know what to do. What did one say to the mother that caught them in the bed with her son who wasn't even supposed to be gay, let alone having an active sex-life with one of the people she didn't approve of? Yes, what did he say or do? He panicked and sat up quickly. He winced as Draco sighed and curled in closer.

But then, he wondered... Why wince? Why be ashamed? Why care? Draco had said that he was his! Draco had promised to stay. Harry defiantly tilted his chin and met Narcissa's cold, blue eyes head on. He wouldn't be ashamed of Draco to anyone, no matter what the result of not doing so might be.

"Mrs. Malfoy, could you give me a moment to get dressed? I'm not decent enough to speak with you appropriately at the moment. I'd appreciate it if we didn't wake Draco up, either." He whispered.

She pursed her lips and gave a tight nod. Then, she was turning away. Harry nearly sighed in relief but tensed again as she went rigid. He blinked as she whirled around, her pink cheeks and her eyes wide on something on the floor. Harry's heart skipped as he considered what she saw. He didn't have to think long. There was only one thing he'd flung on the floor. Draco's favorite toy, the flogger.

And, sure enough, when Harry looked, that was what was laying there innocently despite its less than innocuous use. He snatched his eyes away and met Narcissa's gaze. It was the first time he could actually say that he'd ever seen her so flustered. She cleared her throat primly and quickly left the room, shutting the door quietly. Harry softly, nearly silently, groaned and got dressed to go face this head on.

When Draco woke up, he was alone and the sheets were cold. Draco frowned and sat up, rubbing his hands over the wrinkles Harry had left behind. He stood up and went to his closet, grabbing some new clothes. He fixed his appearance and tried not to question what would happen if he went out and Harry wasn't there making breakfast. What if he had left? Draco harrumphed and determinedly walked out of the room, making sure not to falter.

Harry wasn't there making breakfast. No, he was sitting in the living room with his mother, drinking tea and laughing. The both of them were smiling and laughing as if they were having a grand old time. Draco couldn't help but falter at this. He stood and stared, his eyes blinking rapidly and his mouth moving in stupid silence. Harry seemed to have sensed his presence for he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, good morning, darling. You look well rested." Narcissa said lightly, smiling softly.

"I- Yes, I'm- I am." Draco managed, his eyes cutting between what were probably the two most important people in his life.

"Want some tea? Two sugars, yes?" Harry said easily, standing up and heading towards the kitchen. As he passed Draco, he kissed him. It was chaste and soft, right on the lips, and right in front of his mother.

"Don't look so scandalized, Draco. It's no worse than seeing you wrapped up in the sheets with him, dear." Narcissa said with a small smile at the look on Draco's face. Draco blinked and then looked even more horrified. Narcissa laughed softly and waved him over to come sit down. He moved mechanically over.

"How much- I mean... What did you see?" He choked out. Narcissa hummed.

"Well, you cuddle. I didn't expect that, really." Narcissa commented. Draco grimaced and Narcissa looked like she was having the time of her life.

"That's not that big of a deal." He muttered. She hummed again.

"Yes, I suppose not. Also, I didn't expect you to be fond of floggers, dear. Never pegged you for the type to like spankings." Narcissa commented casually, looking at Draco calmly.

He blushed from the roots of his hair all the way down his neck. He felt mortification eat away at him and he covered his mouth with his hand. She smiled at him, looking as if she was talking about the passing weather and not his sex life. Draco gave a strangled noise and reminded himself to breathe.

"Mother- I... Oh merlin." He spluttered. She laughed.

"Oh, relax. It is no business of mine what happens in your bedroom, as Harry has politely reminded me." She said. Draco blinked rapidly, shock chasing away the earlier embarrassment.

"Harry? You called him Harry." He said slowly.

"Mhm. Got quite the catch there, Draco. He's a good man. Do try and keep him around, will you?" She asked as she stood.

"I- uh, yea, sure." Draco stuttered out, startled. She smiled and leaned down to peck his cheek.

"Don't mind your father, either, dear. I'm handling him and he'll come around one day. If he doesn't, well, I may have to borrow that flogger." She said.

Draco choked and Harry then came out of the kitchen, balancing tea and muffins in one hand and a placemat in the other. His tongue was poking out between his lips and his wand was tucked behind his ear. He looked ridiculous and yet, Draco never loved him more. He managed to set everything down without spilling anything and grinned broadly. Draco couldn't help but stare at him fondly. Narcissa saw and smiled, feeling more and more reassured about her son's well being as the moments continued on.

"Got it." Harry chirped.

"Well, I do hate to cut this short but I must go. Blaise's mother and I have a hair appointment and I am actually looking forward to hearing her boast about that son-in-law she has. Owl me soon, dear." Narcissa said lightly.

"Yes, mother." Draco murmured.

"Oh no, not you, darling. Though, you are welcome to as well, I was speaking to Harry."

With that and a tiny wave, his mother was sweeping out of the room. Draco stared after her for a while, feeling as if the rug had just been pulled out from under him. He blinked before slowly turning to stare blankly at the nervous Harry. The man was fidgeting and watching Draco warily. Draco let the silence stretch out until Harry finally broke it.

"You don't mind, do you!? That your mother and I got on so well. I won't write her if-"

"What happened?" Draco cut him off.

"Oh, well, she showed up about two or three hours ago, just bursting into your room. She saw us and the flogger, by the way, and I asked her kindly to leave so I could change and come talk to her. It was awkward at first but she really is a lovely person. I see why you care for her so much." Harry said, chewing his lip.

"So... You and my mother had a three hour long discussion?" Draco asked flatly. Harry swallowed.

"Yes."

"About what?"

"You. Me. You and me. Her. Just- Normal things." Harry said with a shrug. Draco processed that for a long time before deciding he didn't want to know.

"So... She approves?" He asked, blowing out an explosive breath.

"Yes, she gave me her blessing. Is that- I mean, is it okay? I just- I know that things will be different between us now. No, not- well, not different but...well, you know. I just-"

"Harry, please stop." Draco said, stifling a laugh.

Harry stared at him with wide green eyes and Draco felt a small smile curl his lips. He couldn't help it. He had his mother's approval. It felt good. The smile dropped, however, when he saw that raw emotion in Harry's wide eyes. Sometimes, he forgot that Harry could be vulnerable too. He was just so strong and sturdy and dominant in the bedroom that out of it... Well, Draco supposed that things would be different.

"I'm happy, Harry. Very, extremely, sappily, annoyingly happy. And, it's all your fault." Draco reassured him. Harry blinked before he smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Staying?"

"If you'll have me."

"Oh, like I'd let you get anywhere away from me." Harry said with a small playful growl. It shot straight to Draco's cock. Harry grinned and walked over, reaching out and picking Draco up to throw over his shoulder. Draco screeched.

"Harry! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No can do, love. I would like to make good use of that blessing your mother gave us before we have to go contact the Weasleys."

"We?" Draco asked, horrified at the idea.

"Yes, we." Harry confirmed, his voice no-nonsense. Draco sighed heavily and Harry grinned, forgoing to tell Draco that the Weasleys actually did know about his BDSM life. Wouldn't save the blond the mortification Harry had felt with Narcissa.

"No, I won't." Draco said defiantly.

"One way or another, Draco Malfoy, you will be coming to the Weasleys with me."

"Well, Harry, I guess you'll just have to convince me."


End file.
